Over-Preggertiveness
by MiizBHavvin
Summary: Oblivious!Shepard has a moment with Pregnant!Liara about sexy times... Or the lack there of. Set after ME3, a promise fic... One-shot too.


Over-Preggertiveness (A drabble)

So this is for Hunhund, a loyal reader who won my GaGa reference "quiz" in Piece by Piece a while back, which by the way is not abandoned. Oh and this is a one-shot.

I'm terrible at writing smut and Shepard POV's, avoid them like the plague. There are some sexy times, which are somewhat fitting to this story, as well as equal awkward!Shep story time. Hope I did not butcher this completely as it's way out of my comfort zone…. And pregger stories, as much as I've wracked my noggin, are limited.

Bioware owns all, I just make them oblivious to everything around them.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now one year since the end of the Reaper War that had cost hundreds of millions of varied species their lives. Both Shepard and Liara had survived the Reaper's harvest, yet not with out scars…

The couple had settled on Thessia, deciding that was the best place to raise their eventual Asari daughters. Shepard had retired from active military duty, and had taken up the position of Human Ambassador to Thessia. Liara had given up the Shadow Broker's mantle and had instead turned her sights to teaching at one of the planet's most prominent Universities.

Indeed, life was perfect for the Shepard-T'Soni family. Almost.

They lay in bed, Shepard reading a data-pad and Liara staring, no… almost glaring at her.

"Shepard."

"Hmm?" She responds, not even bothering to look at her wife.

Liara is stark naked under the sheets, and eyes her swelling belly. Frowning at the lack of attention she is receiving she asks: "Do you even still find me attractive? You have not touched me in what feels like months…"

Shepard immediately drops the data-pad, eyes wide in horror at the mere suggestion she would not find her bond-mate attractive. "What? No! Jesus Liara, you're the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on…"

Liara sensed hesitation… something was bothering Shepard. "But?" she spat.

_When Sovereign said; "we are the vanguard of your destruction", I never thought that would include a pregnant Asari… Think of your N7 training. Adapt, survive. _

"Well… it's just… I… I don't want to hurt the baby."

"What in the Goddess's name are you talking about, Shepard?" Liara's biotics suddenly flared.

_Fuck, she's pissed._

Alarmed, and somewhat frightened Shepard immediately answered somewhat dramatically: "Oh God, Liara, do I have to draw you a picture? What if she's born with cranial deformations just because we couldn't control ourselves for a few months? Need I remind you that a baby's skull is very soft?" _She can't refute that… _

Liara didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She loved the former Commander with all her heart, and despite her brilliant military prowess, Shepard could definitely at times fit the description, in her mind, of a dull stone.

"Firstly, a baby turns over, head downwards upon her birth, so at most you'd only be tickling her feet." Liara, holding back a laugh, studied her bond-mate's face, seeing she was completely serious and intently listening.

"Secondly…" As she ran her fingers seductively across Shepard's bare chest; "Asari pregnancies last almost 2 human years, so she is still quiet small, and wouldn't feel a thing."

That was all the encouragement Shepard needed. Their daughter would be safe. But…

As the couple continued with their heated foreplay, Liara begged for penetration, to which Shepard complied. "Goddess Shepard, please! Please another finger!" It had been so long since they had made love that Liara couldn't stand just a single digit. She wanted more.

Minutes passed, as good as this felt Shepard still was only using a single finger. They had not yet melded, and even still she could sense Shepard's apprehension.

"What's the matter? I need you…" Liara had never felt such a desperate craving.

Shepard stopped her ministrations and looked Liara straight in the eye. She seemed to be gathering herself an announcement, a revelation, like the kind she used to make during the Normandy days..

"I love you, Liara. But I'm taking precautions. You said the baby was still very small… Well I ah… I don't want to stretch you to the point where she could fall out… of uh.. you."

Shepard had never gone to school, and had obviously slept through any and all Alliance biology classes. Liara was definitely not amused.

"Get. Out." Just then a biotic pull open the door, a lift picked Shepard up, and throw tossed her out the door.

As the last of her biotics faded after having pulled the bedroom door into a slam, she reached for the treasure trove that was their bedroom nightstand.

_Ah yes, the S3K Krogan model will do nicely._

**THE END**


End file.
